Dukilian The Spartan
Introduction Dukilian is the 1st Division Comander of Barbarossa Pirates and he is a very good swordman.When he was 8 years old, a Marine killed his parents and he meet Barbarossa and then joined the Barbarossa Pirates.He explore the sea with White Hair Joy and his ship the "Iron Bull" Appearance Dukilian is a muscular man with skin head. He has a scar on his right eye and another one in the middle of body. He have some red tattoos in his face exactly over his left eye and all over his body. He carries 2 little swords with him. Personality Dukilian usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality. He is a born killer capable of showing no mercy during combat. He has a strong sense of leadership and reasoning. Dukilian is very proud of the reputation that he has built for himself both as a swordman and as a Barbarossa Pirate starting with his 150,000,000 bounty which has doubled since then. Abilities and Powers He is an extremely powerful and strong fighter with immense potential, Dukilian is one of the Barbarossa Pirates , and his strength is considered so great that, when taking his stern personality into account, people occasionally mistake him as Barbarossa after witnessing his skills in battle. Swordsmanship Dukilian is an extremely powerful master swordman, being able to use two swords in varying attack styles, going from melee-type all the way to artillery. He is even able to use some sword techniques that utilize the very air itself to strike the enemy from a distance. His swords are connected with chanis and he can lunch them and take them back Hand to Hand Combat Dukilian's fighting style consists of adept hand-to-hand combat, supplemented with his physical prowess. His fighting style is completely improvised, it follows no particular code of honor. Physical Strength He possessed incredible physical strength, as with one kick, he is able to fracture a bone. almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. Weapons His weapons are called "Blades of Chaos" and they are made by a special material called karoseikiWho can damage devil fruit user 'Haki' Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He has this haki ever since he was a child. He use it in all fighting Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments He hasa special Color of Armaments Haki that allows him to transform all his body in one black armor and he can teansform his swords too with this haki .He use this haki most of times with leg's . Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King YES.He own it. And has a powerful one, like Shank's haki . Relationships Family They were killed by marine 17 years ago ! Enemies Marine, all of them ! Admiral '''Akainu '''is his big goal in life. He wants him dead! Ship The Iron Bull is the 1st Division Comander Ship of Barbarossa Pirates.The ship belongs to Dukilian and Joy.They travel the world together. Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Human